


Disorder and Decay

by MElizabethPenn



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MElizabethPenn/pseuds/MElizabethPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2nd Law of Thermodynamics states that systems left to themselves invariably tend towards disorder...</p><p>Don't own; don't sue, si'l vous plait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disorder and Decay

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from someplace that I cannot remember... the prompt was entropy.

He never thought it'd be possible to become so undone by a mere woman. He was _homo novus_ for goodness sake! He was supposed to be above these base desires. He had just been minding his own business, doing some reading, yet here he was on his couch with a lapful of beautiful, sunny, **infuriating** Penny, and– Oh sweet Lord, were those his shirts that just went flying? It was rather hard to tell, especially when she was doing such amazing things with teeth and tongue right around the area of his collarbone. He let one hand slip beneath the edge of her cami, his fingers skating up her spine a bit. He relished the full-body shiver that that induced. He let the fingers of his other hand lace their way into her hair, letting his palm cradle the back of her head, and brought her back up for yet another toe curling kiss. It was his turn to shiver as her tongue broke the seal of his lips, and an involuntary moan broke its way free in the back of his throat. By now, the hand beneath her shirt had found its way up further, fingers now working their way beneath her bra. As it was, he barely registered the distant crash of a grocery bag, and the cry of "The _hell_?!"


End file.
